Rutherford
Bio Trussia 1: Rutherford was a promising T.I.C. trainee. So promising, in fact, that Takota even took him on as his personal protege and best friend. However, as time went on, Rutherford became more and more ambitious, becoming increasingly reckless and violent. Takota thought he could talk Rutherford down, but soon realized he was wrong when he caught Rutherford beating up a Night Class agent who has earlier beat him in an obstacle course that wasn't even a race. Takota made Rutherford stop, but when he saw the fury in Rutherford's eyes and heard him say, "No one's going to be better than me." he knew he had only one option left. He deactivated Rutherford and had him literally dragged out of the triple towers. It tore Rutherford apart. So, he went to the forbidden zone and made an alliance with Charles "Pain". Now, years later, he's come back to take revenge on Takota for ruining his life. Trussia 2: Rutherford's parents were casualties in the 700 years war. T2 Takota took him in and trained him. This Rutherford, however, was much less ambitious than his T1 counter part. He later participated in the same mission that gave T1 Takota his fire powers, but it played out differently and Rutherford ended up being doused in chemicals that gave him super speed and super regeneration. T2 Takota, not being immortal since he wasn't doused in the chemicals, eventually died and Rutherford became the emperor of Trussia and married T2 Infiniti. But during their wedding day, T2 Speeder Moon, A.K.A. Killing Spree, showed up and began spreading the rumor that Rutherford killed Takota and even presented "real" video footage as proof. Long story short, Killing Spree eventually took over Universe 2, forcing T2 Rutherford to flee to T1 for help. Gear Trussia 1: Dual Power Gauntlets: Contain small floodlights, palm mounted laser blasters, Rocket Propelled Grapple launcher and a force field projector on the forearm. Doublesided Lightsaber: An orange bladed, double sided lightsaber, like Darth Maul's. Dual Gatling Pistols: Heavily modified Desert Eagles, they shoot small, armor piercing rounds. Trussia 2: Exactly the same as his T1 gear, only with blue as his main color instead of red. Skills and abilities Trussia 1: As a T.I.C. Sentinel, he had many skills and combat abilities. However, due to his deactivation, he had his memories wiped. But, when he made an alliance with "Pain", one of his first acts was too build a machine to restore his memories, which he did. Now, armed with high tech gear and skills taught to him, not only by his fellow sentinels, but by Takota himself, he's back for revenge. Peak of Dog Strength: His intense training has left him with near super natural strength. Advanced Combat Skills: Before his deactivation, Takota taught Rutherford everything he knew about paw to paw combat and as a result, his skills are equal to that of Takota's. Technological Genius: While training at the triple towers, Rutherford realized that physical prowess wouldn't always be enough to get the job done, so, on his free time, he read almost every book on technology in the Trussian Library. Strategical Genius: As Takota's former best friend, he has a deep knowledge of all T.I.C. tactics, maneuvers and protocols. Trussia 2: All his abilities are the same except for the ones added by his super speed: Super Speed: Can run even faster that T1 Speeder Moon. High Speed Thinking: He can think faster than regular people. High Speed Learning: He can analyze combat moves incredibly fast, allowing him to come up with counter strategies on the spot. Regeneration: He has super fast regeneration, which is what has allowed him to live as long as T1 Takota has. Stories he's in By Shado supreme (in chronological order) Trussian Conflict: Rise of Anarchy By Others (in chronological order) Trivia * He is even stronger than Freezer, but just barely. * With his deep knowledge of T.I.C. as well as spending so much time with Takota, including fighting alongside him, he knows how Takota thinks, leaving him one of the only pups ever that could outsmart or out plan him. * He hates Freezer, viewing him as his replacement. * T1 Rutherford's favorite color is red, while his T2 counterpart's is blue. Gallery In progress........................